Beautiful
by bubblesrox33
Summary: Dalia wanted nothing to with this life. She told her brother she was through with it, through with him but she ended up being dragged into it anyway. In the end though, it all ended up being worth it because she finally got the family she never realized she had, and a guy that made her feel like something that she had never felt like before - beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

The team was in the warehouse preparing for the job that would destroy Reyes – the man that practically owned Rio. Dom, Brian, Mia, Roman, Han, Gisele, Santos, Leo, and Tej were planning the heist of all heists. They were going to steal one hundred million dollars right out from Reyes' nose. In order to do that, however, they needed to figure out how to break open the safe that he was storing all his money in.

That was what Tej was currently working on at this very moment. The team had ordered a replica of the safe so that Tej could find the right programs to crack it open. He was having a little trouble though which was annoying him. He had never come across a circuit he couldn't break and he was determined that this wasn't going to be his first, which meant he was going to need an extra pair of hands.

He tossed the device he was using onto the table, clearly frustrated as he studied the safe in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Dominic Toretto, the leader of the team, asked when he noticed Tej's frustration.

Tej sighed and turned to look at Dom, "This is a two person job."

"You can't do it?" Brian asked as he came up beside Dom, Mia trailing behind.

"Oh I can do it," Tej said, "But it's a two person job."

"Pick someone to help then." Dom told him, sweeping his arm around, indicating each member of the team.

Tej shook his head and let out a small chuckle, "What do you all know about circuits?"

Roman, the show off that he is, came over then and picked up the device Tej just put down, "Circuits? How hard could it be man? You see this small red wire here? You just take this," He went over to the key pad on the safe, "And you connect it to this little metal thing here."

"I don't th-" Tej started but Roman cut him off.

"Don't sweat it man, I got this." Roman said, "And then you take this little blue and green one here and wrap it around-"

It was official, Roman was an idiot. It was proven when he received a rather large shock to his fingers and nearly dropped the device. He cursed at the machine a few times and went into try again.

"Give me that before you break it." Tej said and snatched the device from Roman who was now sucking his fingers.

Tej turned back to the other three and gave them a pointed look. Brian and Dom shared a frustrated look. Bottom line, they needed that safe opened and if none of them could help Tej, they were going to have to try and find someone that could. The question was though, who could they trust.

"I think I know someone that could help." Mia spoke up from beside Brian.

Dom turned to her and saw the look on her face. He knew exactly who Mia was talking about and shook his head with a sigh, "Mia I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? I think it's a great idea." Mia said and picked up her phone.

"Shouldn't you ask Brian first?"

Brian looked between them, "What are you guys talking about?" Dom shot him a look and it dawned on Brian who they were talking about, "No, absolutely not."

"Who else would you guys be able to trust?" Mia asked as she found the contact in her phone.

Brian ran his hands over his face and up through his hair, "I don't even know if we can trust her. She said she wanted nothing to do with this life, or me anymore."

"Who are we talking about?" Tej asked.

"Brian's sister." Dom said as Mia brought the phone to her ear, listening to it ring a few times.

…..

I watched from behind my textbook as my professor flirted with the head of the geology department across the campus coffee shop. He was a young professor, about thirty, and he's the reason why my grades have been suffering this term. It should be illegal for teachers to be that young and that hot, it's way to distracting. Then again, she was one of the only females that were taking her masters in Integrated Circuit and System Design.

There was one other female but I'm almost positive she's a lesbian. The head of the geology department however? By the way she was responding to Dr. Michael Ritzman's advances, she was definitely NOT a lesbian. She was twirling her hair and giggling softly as he leaned closer to whisper sweet compliments into her ear. I have been trying to get his attention for months and he still doesn't notice me, even when I stand right in front of him.

Today was different though. I know he comes to this coffee shop every Thursday after his morning class – which I'm in – and stays here for about two hours drinking coffee and grading papers. If the schedule I found was right then the fake blonde would be leaving for a lecture anytime now.

As if on queue, the Geology department head looked at her watch and said she had to go. She got up, grabbed her briefcase and brushed her hand lightly across Michael's shoulders as she walked by him. When he was alone I stood up. It was time for me to make my move.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself for something I've never done before – put myself out there. I took off my sweater revealing a floral, flarey camisole that revealed a little bit of cleavage, grabbed my coffee in one hand, my textbook in the other and walked over to him.

"Dr. Ritzman?" I asked when I stopped beside him.

"Mhmm." He replied. He took a sip from his coffee as he looked to me, only to choke on it and start coughing.

"Oh are you okay?" I asked as I put down my coffee and rubbed his back.

"I'm fine…" He looked up at me, trying to place my face.

"Dalia." I said with a smile, "Dalia O'Conner. I'm in your Thursday morning and Friday afternoon classes."

"Right, right." He said and motioned to the seat beside him, "Have a seat."

"Thank you." I said as I walked around the table, taking another deep breath. This was working so far I just had to maintain the confidence.

"You look different than usual." He said confused, "Don't you usually wear-"

"Glasses?" I asked and he nodded, "Yes and I usually wear my hair up as well." I added as I gestured to my wavy dirty blonde hair.

I noticed how his gaze travelled my face before dropping lower when the thin strap of my shirt fell off my shoulder, "New clothes too?" He asked.

I brought my hand across my torso to lift the strap back into place, and gently traced my collar bone and chest, "It was little to warm today to wear my usual baggy sweater."

"I uh, I bet it was." He agreed, following the movements of my hand before shaking his head and meeting my eyes, "So what is it that you needed?"

I knew I caught his interest now; it's only a matter of time before I get what I want. I brought my textbook closer to me and flipped it open to a random page. I looked at the first subtitle that popped out at me and pointed to it.

"I had a question about Baseband Modem Architecture." I said.

He looked at my textbook before looking back into my eyes, "We don't start going over that material for a couple more weeks."

"I'm such a good student, and I wanted to read ahead."

"Maybe you won't have any questions if you wait to go over the material with the rest of the class." He said.

I leaned forward resting my chin on the palm of my hand as I smirked at him "That's such a long time, what could I possibly do to pass the time?"

Finally catching on to my flirting Michael leaned forward, "I'm sure we could think of something."

Ten minutes later we were both in his office, dropping all of our stuff on the floor by the door. He locked the door as I leaned on his desk, waiting to see what he would do. He stalked toward me, lifting me up on the desk and attacking my lips with his own. It was getting beyond heated and he was just about to lift my shirt over my head when my phone rang.

The upbeat sound of Don Omar's Danza Kuduro could be heard throughout the office and I pushed Michael away. He came back to stand between my legs though and placed his hands on either side of me.

"Ignore it." He said, kissing my neck.

I sighed as I leaned my head to the side for a moment before pushing him away again and hopping off the desk. I took my phone out of my back pocket and looked at the number. It was unknown which was weird, I didn't give my phone out to people I didn't know.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Dalia, it's Mia."

I sighed as I leaned against the wall, looking toward my professor who was studying me, "Well this is a surprise. Didn't I say I wanted nothing to do with any of you again?"

"I know but this is important."

"You're risking a lot by calling me you know. I saw the news a few months ago." I said, not caring that my professor could hear every word that I was saying and furrowing his brows, "Now what's so important that you're willing to risk getting caught by calling me?"

"We could really use your help. We're in Rio."

"Why the hell are you down there?"

"It's not something we can speak over the phone about but we could really use your expertise."

I nodded, realising what was going on, "You're on a job." Her silence was enough of an answer, "You're going to have to find someone else. I don't want anything to with that life. I made that perfectly clear when my brother destroyed his."

"You will get ten million dollars out of it." She said quickly, effectively shutting me up for a moment or two.

I turned my back to Michael and whispered, "You're serious? Ten mill?"

"Everyone involved get's an equal cut." Mia confirmed.

"An equal cut?" I whispered shocked, "Who the fuck are you robbing? The goddamn President?" I glanced behind me at Michael to see him looking at me curiously now and I groaned, "You realise I'm one term away from my Masters?"

"I'm sorry Dally, if there was any other way…"

I sighed, my resolve weakening at the endearing nickname from Mia, "When should I be there?"

"Tomorrow if possible." Mia replied.

"Alright, I'll be on the next flight out. Text me the details." I said and hung up.

I turned back toward my professor and smiled, "Sorry, have to run. Family emergency. Can we pick this up when I get back?" I really like this guy and just when something starts to happen I get the damning phone call.

"You expect me to wait." He said slowly as he leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms.

I walked toward him and grabbed his hands as I stood flush against him, "Do you like what you see?"

He nodded and I put his hand on my shoulders before guiding his hands down over my breast, down my side, around to my back and then had him cup my ass, "Do you like how I feel?"

He nodded again and I kissed him deeply on the lips, tangling his tongue with mine briefly before pulling away and looking into his eyes, "Do you like how I taste?"

He nodded and I stepped away, "Then you'll wait for me." I said with a wink and picked up my stuff and headed out the door not waiting for him to reply. Once the door was shut behind me I let out a heavy breath. It's hard work for a plain nobody with low self-esteem to act like a confident, sexy, seductress.

I got back to my apartment and packed my suitcase. I wanted to get to Rio, do my part, and get back to Michael as soon as possible. I finally had him under my thumb after months of trying to get his attention; I didn't want to let that go.

I never got the guys that I wanted because they were never interested in me. It was actually one of my friends that said I should show a little skin. I never had before because I wanted a guy to like me for my brain, not my looks but she finally convinced me to try it. She said I could draw him in with my looks and then once he got to know me he'd stay for something else. It seemed to be working so far and I couldn't wait to pick up where we left off once I got back.

Once my suitcase was packed I changed into yoga pants, a polo, and threw my hair up into a messy bun. I donned my Ray Ban glasses and left to the underground garage where my car was parked. It was a Toyota Celica, definitely a sports car but not racing material by any means – which I was more than happy with.

I drove for two hours to the LAX airport and waited in the shortest line to book a flight. I looked around as the line slowly moved forward wondering if I was being followed. Surely with Brian as my brother the FBI would be keeping tabs on me? Then again, they know I want, or wanted, nothing to do with him, Toretto, or the racing scene.

"I'd like the first flight to Rio please." I asked once I got to the front.

"And which airline would you prefer?" the booking attendant asked.

"I don't know, the one with the first available flight?" I asked. What a stupid question that was.

"Reason for going?"

"Vacation." I replied shortly as I handed over my passport.

"Alone?" She asked, looking up at me.

"I'm sorry but how is that any of your business?" I snapped.

"I need to know the number of seats to book." The booking agent said.

I shook my head, calming myself down, "Yes, alone."

The booking agent typed something into her computer, "Alright, it looks like there is a flight heading out in two hours with Delta Airlines." I groaned at my shitty luck but nodded okay, "And would you prefer window or isle seating?"

"Window."

"Oh, I'm sorry. There's only isle seats left."

I closed my eyes, "Isles fine then."

"Okay and how will you be paying?"

I gave her my credit card and waited for my ticket and receipt to print. When that was done I checked my bag and went to find my gate. This airport wasn't too complicated, unlike the one in Florida. I had gone to visit Brian when he was in Miami a couple years ago, that was one of the last times that I had seen him.

The flight to Rio was long and exhausting. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit excited though. I've never been to Brazil. Actually, I've never been outside the United States except for just passed the border to Mexico. So when I stepped out of the airport I breathed in the Rio air deeply.

I had let Mia know what time I would be landing and she said someone would be here waiting for me. I asked who and all she said was that I would know when I saw them. So I looked around at all the cars that were coming to pick people up and wondered what my ride would look like. At least I did until a shiny blue Porsche pulled up in front of me. I rolled my eyes as the trunk popped and I heaved my suitcase into it.

It was typical really. I shouldn't have expected anything discrete, not from a Toretto crew member and especially not from Brian. I knew it was him before I even opened the passenger side door and got in. He's always wanted a Porsche.

"Dally…"

"Save it." I said, "I shouldn't have even been called Brian."

"I know but thank you for coming."

"Whatever, just drive." I muttered, staring straight ahead of me.

Brian sighed and put the car in drive. It wasn't that long of a drive. Just long enough for the silence to turn awkward and uncomfortable. I've never really been good at handling awkwardness. I usually started to ramble but I didn't want to talk to Brian so I bit my tongue for as long as I could. It was futile though.

"You had it made Brian. You were on your way to becoming a good FBI agent and you threw it away and for what?" I asked, not giving him time to speak, "You brought me to LA with you so you could do that job and I could go to one of the best universities in the country. Then you turn around and help the guy you're trying to arrest get away. When you were on the run, I was under investigation Brian. My admittance to CalTech was nearly revoked because of that!

I almost forgave you but then you ran off to Miami. I came to visit you only to nearly get arrested for that job you pulled! I told you right then and there that I was done. You had to make a choice between me and this life and you chose wrong. You weren't supposed to drag me into it but look at me!"

"Hey!" Brian snapped, cutting me off, "No one made you get on that plane! No one made you come here! You decided that all on your own!"

I shook my head, "You don't understand do you?" I said softly.

"Understand what?"

"There was a reason why I told you not to contact me again Brian. It's because I could never say no when you were involved." I turned to look at him, "You were supposed to turn your back on me because I wasn't able to do it to you."

Brian glanced at me and then back at the road. It wasn't that much longer until we pulled into a warehouse and parked. So this is where he was reduced to staying. It made me sad that he was living like that. If he pulled off this job though, then I suppose he'd start living like a king.

My brother leaned back in his seat as he stared out the windshield. Looking out as well, I noticed a few people, including Mia and Dom, start gathering in their little living space. They were good people, I just didn't think the lifestyle they lead was good for Brian.

"This is the last job Dally. We're getting out." Brian said quietly, "We can't live like this and Dom and Mia agree."

"What changed?" I asked.

"Mia…She's pregnant."

I snapped my head toward him, "You're serious?"

Brian nodded, a smile forming on his face and I couldn't help but lean over and hug him. My brother was going to be a father. I was going to be an aunt. I can't believe how this trip is turning out so far. If this really was the last job my brother would ever do and it was going to help him support and raise his family, then I needed to help him.

"Should we get out so I can introduce you to the team?" Brian asked and I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting out of the car, a certain someone caught her eye and she groaned, slamming the door shut. He seemed just as surprised to see her but grinned as he walked toward her.

"Hey! It's baby O'con-"

"Shut it big mouth before I stuff my fist in it." I snapped and turned to Brian, "You could have warned me Roman was going to be here. I would high-tailed it back to the airport without looking back."

"Maybe that's why I didn't warn you." Brian smiled as he shut the door after getting out.

"Why you gotta be so mean?" Roman muttered, turning back around to head back toward the others.

I met Roman Pierce when I went to visit Brian in Miami. He's the only one that I met and the one that almost got me arrested. He wonders why I'm being so mean to him. Brian came to my side and we walked to the group together. I eyed everyone up as Brian introduced me to them.

"Everyone, this is my little sister Dalia."

"Dalia, you already know Dom, Mia, and Roman." Brian said and gestured to Han, "This is Han. He's the one that will be doing all our recon work." I nodded and gave Han a smile.

"These two are Leo and Santos." Brian said, "They are our explosive experts."

"Why do we need explosives?" I asked, turning to look at Brian.

"Because we're going to need to blow through a wall in order to get to the safe." Brian replied.

"Right…" I muttered.

Brian motioned to the other girl next. She looked to be about my age, 25, "This is Gisele. She's here to help out anyone who needs it."

Brian turned me toward the last man in group that has yet to be introduced and said, "And this guy here is my man Tej. I worked with him in Miami too but you didn't get to meet him."

"I wonder why I didn't have time." I said and shot Roman a look.

"Tej is our circuit guy. He is the one that you'll be working with the most on this job."

"What, you couldn't crack the safe on your own?" I asked smugly, "Had to call in a pro?"

Tej stepped forward, "Oh I could little girl but like I told the others, this safe requires two sets of hands."

"I'll be the judge of that and for the record…I'm probably not the one that's little." I said, looking down briefly before meeting Tej's eyes again. I turned away from a stunned Tej to look at the others and clapped my hands, "So tell me…who is it that we're robbing?"

"Reyes. The most powerful man in all of Rio." Dom replied.

I looked to Mia, "I was kidding when I asked if you were robbing the President."

"He's not the President." Mia said.

"He may as well be. Now show me to this safe."

The others all went back to their jobs as Tej directed me toward the safe. It was massive and one look at the locking mechanism told me why Tej needed some back up. I walked around it once before stopping in front of it.

"I'm not an expert on safes." I told Tej, "But if there a hundred million dollars in his safe, the walls will be thick, reinforced, and made to withstand intense heat." I pointed to the key pad, "This I am an expert in. Class three electronic lock with a sure fire tumbler and a full body elementary palm scanner. This particular safe was a good choice on his part."

"It was." Tej nodded, "If he wasn't expecting people like us to be put on the team."

"You have his palm print." I stated. It was obvious by his cockiness.

"That's right, all we have to do is hook up the wires and install the programs to unlock the keypad."

"Let's get started then." I said and picked up the device that was hooked up to the safe already, "I take it these four cords have to be attached at the exact same time or the safe auto-locks and then shuts down, making it impossible to get inside."

Tej looked at me, impressed, "That's right. Not bad for a girl who doesn't know safes."

"I know circuits." I replied as I took two of the cords.

Tej took the other two, "Where did you study?"

"CalTech. I'm currently working towards my masters. Or at least I was until I came here."

"Not bad. After this gig though, you're not going to need your masters."

I shrugged, "Maybe not but I think I'll go back anyway."

I thought of my professor and smiled. I had someone to go back for. He was on my mind as I brought the end of the wires towards the open number pad on the safe and Tej did and we went to attach them. I didn't hear him say stop and ended up getting a shock to my fingers. I winced and pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Tej asked, "I told you to stop."

"Why would I stop?" I snapped.

"I lost my grip on one of the wires." He replied and shook his head as he laid the device on the table and held out his hand, "Give me your hand."

"I'm fine. I've been shocked before." I told him but Tej just grabbed my hand and looked at it.

For a guy he had really soft hands. He smoothed his fingers over my finger tips before blowing on them. His warm breath brought a little relief to my tingling finger tips but it was also doing something else to me. I pulled my hands away quickly and picked up the device again.

"They're fine now. Let's try again." I said and grabbed the two wires.

Tej did the same and we counted to three before connecting all four wires to the key pad. I took the device from under my arm and looked at before shaking my head. We were .04 seconds off and it had to be exactly perfect. I ripped all four wires off and told him we had to do it again. We did it about ten times before we got it right.

Once it was done, Tej was on the laptop looking for the programs with the proper coding for the electronic lock and I was holding the hand held device looking for the proper chip disabling program. Both programs will have to be on and running side by side in order for the system to work.

"I'm not little by the way." Tej said all of a sudden.

I looked to him, eyebrow raised, "What?"

"You said I was probably little. Just thought you should know, I'm not." Tej said.

I giggled, "Thanks for the info but I didn't actually say 'You're little', I said 'I'm probably not the one that's little'."

"But you implied it."

"Alright, I'll give you that. But you insulted me." I said as I looked up from the device, "But just so we're clear…The 'little' title will probably always belong to Roman." I said with a smirk.

We both laughed as we continued to work. It wasn't long until we found the programs we would need to use on the real safe which was going to make this process so much easier and so much shorter. We called it quits after that and went up to the platform too as Han started to race the Subaru Impreza around the track the team had built.

Tej sat down, looking at the one screen and I stood behind him to watch as well. Roman said hello to us as we got there but I had ignored him. Tej was a little more amicable to the big mouth though. Gisele came up as well to watch Hans's progress. He went around the track three times. The last time by far his best.

"Close, but not enough." Gisele told Han as he got out of the car.

"Dom, the windows to small man. The only way we're going to beat the cameras is with invisible cars." Han said to Dom who was working on his Charger.

"And I know just where to get them." Dom said and dropped the hood, "Let's take a ride boys."

It was Brian, Dom, Han, Roman, and Giselle that ended up going. The plan was to steal police cars. I wasn't sure how four police cars classified as invisible but they knew what they were doing…hopefully.

Since there was nothing left to do but wait I decided to see how Michael was doing. I found his IP address and the serial number to his laptop when I was in class the one day. I've only ever used it to hack in and change my grades if I wasn't happy with them. I've never actually used it to spy but I really wanted to see what he was up too. If that made me a stocker, then so be it.

I opened my own personal laptop that I brought from home and opened up the coding program I would need in order to hack into his laptop. If it was on, I'd be able to hack into his webcam. I typed in the serial number and IP address when I was prompted and waited to get on his laptop.

A few minutes later I was in and there was a green light at the top of the screen indicating that it was on. I hacked into his webcam and it came to life, showing me what was going on. I was shocked and somewhat heartbroken at what I saw though. Michael must have been at home because he doesn't have a couch in his office, which was what he was laying down on at this very moment. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was the brunette laying on top of him as they sucked face.

"Why do you look like you're about to puke?" Tej asked, coming to sit beside me on the couch.

I close my laptop fast, "No reason."

"Yeah right. Like I believe that." Tej said as he opened the laptop again. He saw what was on it and laughed a little, "You're watching porn?"

I shook my head no before replying softly, "It does look like it though doesn't it?"

Figuring out what was going on right away he looked at me, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's my professor." I replied, "He said he'd wait for me though."

"Did he?" Tej asked with a raised eyebrow.

I thought about it and sighed. He didn't actually say the words so I guess that's my fault. I just thought I enticed him so much that he was actually interested in me. Turns out I was a fool to think so though. Classic Dalia move right there – think a guy likes you, get to cocky, lose him before you have him. I never get the guy that I want.

"I guess I'm not worth waiting for." I said and closed my laptop, "I couldn't get a guy with my brains and I couldn't get a guy with my looks."

I stood up and took out my messy bun. I ran my hand through my hair a couple times to relieve some of the pressure that built up from having it up for so long. I went to put my hair back up but Tej stood up and took my elastic. I turned toward him to get it back but stopped at the peculiar look on his face.

He brought his hands up and ran them through my waves a few times, my natural part working with his strokes in order for my hair to frame my face. I didn't know what to make of his actions; they just down right confused me. He was way closer than a person I just met should be and I stepped away. His hands fell to his sides as he looked me over.

"Did he see you when you looked like this?" Tej asked.

"I completely dressed up, even took off my glasses." I replied as I took my glasses off. Everything was a little bit fuzzy though, so I put them back on.

"He's obviously blind then." Tej said with a shrug but added, "Though I'd keep the glasses."

"If he's blind then so is every other guy on this planet." I said with a shake of my head and turned toward Mia, "I'm going to bed. Where am I sleeping?"

…

I didn't hear the guys come back last night but I knew they were here or a panicked Mia would have woken me up. I got dressed in skinny jeans and a white button down shirt before going to see what the others were doing. Everything that needed to be done with safe was done for now, so I didn't have to worry about that.

Apparently we were starting the job tomorrow and I was going with Tej to unlock the safe. I have no idea where we're going though, or why we needed the cop cars. So coming up to Brian who was tuning one of them up, I asked.

"What aren't you telling me about this job Brian?"

He brought his head out from under the hood and looked to me, "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't told everything about this job and I want to know why?"

"It's not that we didn't want to tell you. It's just more on a need to know basis." Brian said as he wiped his hands clean.

"Well I'm part of this now so I think I need to know." I demanded, wondering how I could be related to someone so stupid.

Dom came over to us, "The money is being held in a police station full of cops that Reyes has paid off. The DSS is also on our asses."

"Corrupt cops and the DSS?" I elbowed Brian in the stomach and he grunted as he clutched it, "What were you thinking bringing me here?"

"You'll be fine. The DSS isn't looking for you. They probably don't even know you're in Rio." Brian said as he recovered. He held his hands in front of him as he delivered another blow.

"You better be right because the last thing I want is to be lumped in with all of you fugitives." I snapped.

I walked over to the safe to see that everything was in order. I knew it was but I needed something to do. Brian shouldn't have withheld that information from me, whether he thought it was going to change my mind about the job or not. I started fiddling with a circuit board, being careful enough to not change anything. I just wanted it to look like I was doing something.

"You kept your hair down today." Tej said as he came up to me.

"You have my hair elastic." I said. I didn't want him to know I kept it down because of what he said.

"You expect me to believe that you didn't bring extras?"

I gave him a look and he stopped chuckling. He took the pink elastic off his wrist and handed it to me. I just looked at it before going back to what I was doing.

"You can keep it. It looked better as a bracelet anyway." I said quietly.

I heard the snap of the elastic as he put it back on his wrist, "Then I'll wear it as one but if you need it back, just let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Would you like a beer?" Tej asked.

I nodded and Tej went to go get me one. I stopped fiddling with the circuit board and leaned against the table as I surveyed the garage. There were a lot of cars in here and all of them were built for speed…except one. There was a Ford Galaxy 500 XL off to the side. It stands out like a sore thumb.

Tej came back over and handed me the beer before leaning on the table beside me. I just kept studying the old car. He must have noticed though because pointed to it before speaking.

"That ones mine."

I nodded, "You don't have the need for speed?"

"Don't get me wrong. I like speed but I also like cruising and that is definitely a cruising car."

"I'm not going to lie, I don't know much about cars." I told him.

He put his hand on my lower back and guided me forward to look at his car, "It wouldn't take much for you to learn. You know circuits and you know systems. That's all a car really is. You just need to learn the terminology."

"I guess so. Maybe after this job that's what I'll do." I said, "Maybe then I'd understand why my brother is so fascinated."

"I take it you two aren't close." Tej said.

I shrugged, "It's not that. We're just complicated. We were close growing up and in a way we still are now but it's a different kind of close. As much as I wish I wouldn't, I would do anything for Brian and it's the same for him."

"Family's family." Tej said.

I nodded and took a sip from my beer, "Family's family."

I continued looking at his car for a few minutes in silence; the conversation had died down. I've always loved the look of classic cars like this. Growing up my mom used to tell me I was born in the wrong decade – that the fifties would have suited me much better. I never told her, but I secretly agreed.

"Did you want to go for a drive?" Tej asked me after a few minutes.

"Right now?" I asked curiously.

"No better time than the present." He said, taking his keys out of his pocket.

We set our beers down on the floor near the wall and got in. He started up and drove out of the warehouse. I saw curious looks from the others through the side mirror but ignored it. The rumbling of the old engine somehow soothed me. It really was a nice car…by my standards at least.

As we drove down the streets of Rio we kept light conversation. Tej was actually a very nice guy and was easy to speak too. However, that could be because he wasn't trying to use me like most guys were. He actually seemed interested in what I had to say and that was nice. Why couldn't all guys be like that, I'd probably have a boyfriend by now.

"Tell me how someone like you is friends with a guy like Roman Pearce?" I asked as we entered the more ritzy part of Rio.

"What, we don't seem like we could be friends?" Tej asked.

I shrugged, "You're just so different from each other."

"That's why it works though." Tej said, "The whole team has something unique to bring the table."

"I suppose."

"Roman and I met in Miami. I actually helped with the job he and your brother pulled off."

I sighed, "Figures. Anyone associated with my brother now a days has been involved in some form of criminal activity."

"That includes you." Tej said matter of factly as he turned down another street. We were now cruising along the beach front.

I tore my eyes away from the scenery and looked at him, "What are you talking about? I'm not a criminal."

Tej chuckled, "You're about to be an accomplice in a hundred million dollar heist. If you're not a criminal, you're about to be."

"Reyes is a bad man." I tried to justify.

Tej parked the car facing the beach and looked to me, "Doesn't mean it's any less criminal."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He seemed so calm about this, "You're okay with stealing from people?"

"It depends who I'm stealing from." Tej said with a shrug, "I'm more of a Robin Hood type of thief."

I laughed at that, "What, robbing the rich and giving to the poor? How noble of you."

"There are people who need it more."

"I never really thought about it that way. Then again, I've never really been surrounded by less than middle class." I said quietly, looking out the windshield at the lapping waves.

"Let me guess, all your boyfriends are impeccably dressed, preppy, Trust kids like that professor of yours?" Tej asked with a shake of his head.

"No, of course not." I defended thinking back to all my previous boyfriends.

There was Josh, Greg, and AJ. I frowned when I thought about all the things they had in common. They all dressed well – yes, preppy if I had to put a name to it – and they all came from high-income families. Damn it, he was right but he didn't have to know that.

"There's no shame in it." Tej said, "That's just what you're attracted too."

I don't know where this was coming from all of a sudden. We were having such a nice time and then he tells me, in so many words that I'm a snobby, gold-digging, bitch. How was I not supposed to take offence to that?

"As compared to what?" I asked and snapped, "All the skinny slutty bitches you're no doubt attracted to?"

"Whoa, hold up." Tej said, raising his hands in surrender, "I wasn't trying to offend you. I was just stating a fact."

"Well you did and it was a shitty fact." I crossed my arms, glaring ahead of me.

He touched a nerve. Boyfriends was a touchy subject for me because I can never get the guy I want, and if I managed to do it, I could never make a relationship last. I was twenty-five years old and all I had to show for it was three short flings. I suppose I can't really blame Tej for jumping to conclusions about me though. From the little information I gave him, it was a reasonable assumption.

"I go for the guys who would be expected to go for girls like me. Dr. Ritzman was the first guy I ever put myself out there with. Like really out there and it burned before it even caught fire." I said softly and brought my gaze to meet his, "I don't have the super model body or the doe eyes or the large assets that guys typically go for. I'm pretty plain so I go for the guys whose mothers expect them to date girls like me."

"How's that working for you?" Tej asked.

I rolled my eyes, "You saw the web feed from last night. How do you think?"

Tej pointed at me, "You see that right there? That could be your problem. Too much attitude."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not the way you look, it's the attitude you have. If you want to be approachable, drop the attitude. Guys can sense these things you know."

"So you're saying…" I started slowly, "That if I wasn't so snarky you'd find me attractive, regardless of the way I dress?"

"Uh, well…" He shifted in his seat, getting uncomfortable.

"That's what I thought." I muttered, "It matters what a girl is showing, not how she acts."

Tej really shouldn't be giving advice if he can't follow it himself. I'm just not the type of attractive guys typically go for, attitude or no. I sighed as Tej started up the car and again and got back on the road. It was well into the afternoon and it was time to head back. No need to make the others worry unnecessarily.

The drive started off silent. It wasn't uncomfortable, to me at least. If it was I'd probably be rambling since that's what I do. Tej must have felt uncomfortable though because he was the one who broke the silence.

"Look, you're Brian's sister. It really doesn't matter what I think." Tej said.

"If I wasn't Brian's sister?" I asked.

"I'm not answering that."

"Than answer this," I started, "Would you prefer a woman for her brains or would you prefer her for her body?"

I snorted in derision when he refused to look at me, or talk to me for that matter, for the rest of the trip back to the warehouse. His silence was answer enough though. And he wonders why I go for the guys I do. It's not because I'm a gold digger it's because they're safe.

When we pulled back into the warehouse Tej stopped me before I could get out of the car, "Look, its not that you're unattractive…"

"I'm just not the right kind of attractive." I said and nodded, "Fair enough, I knew I wasn't. I never was."

I got out of the car and walked over to everyone wondering what all the commotion was about. That's when I saw him and stopped in my tracks. Well this was a surprise; I didn't expect to see him ever again. Brian looked back at me and beckoned me over.

"Hey Dally, Vince just saved Mia's life." He said, coming over to me. He pleaded with his eyes for me not to say anything to set him off. That used to be my favourite past time back in LA.

I crossed my arms and stepped closer to Vince, looking him up and down, "You got fatter since I saw you last."

"And you got bitchier."

We shared an intense stare down before I walked away and sat on the sofa. If he saved Mia's life then I can forget what an asshole he is…for now. I noticed Tej walk up to my brother and say something and then Brian chuckled before introducing him to Vince. It looked like Vince was staying for supper.

Santos and Leo started up the barbeque and Roman started pouring drinks. Tej, Han, and Roman sat around the table as well. I remained on the sofa sitting beside Tej, Han was on my other side. Roman handed us each a glass and we clinked our glasses.

"So we're in Brazil. It's the good life." Roman said.

I said nothing as I sipped my Brazilian Rum. I almost choked on how strong it was but managed to hide it well. I wasn't a fan of hard alcohol to begin with, so this rum was out of this world. I set it down on the table in front of me, there was no way I was finishing that.

"So we all got about ten million dollars coming in. What are you going to do with your money?" Roman asked Tej.

"I was thinking about opening up a garage back home." Tej said, "A place that people could bring their cars and not get completely ripped off, you know what I mean?"

Roman looked at him confused, "Really? Your dream is to start a day job? That's stupid, why would you…"

"It's not stupid at all. I love what I do."

"That just don't make sense to me." Roman said and looked to me, "What about you baby O'Conner? I hope it's a hell of a lot better than starting a god damn day job."

I lifted my feet onto the couch and hugged my legs to my chest, "I suppose I'll pay off all my student loans and then I don't know. Travel a little? Start up my own business too? Buy a nice house near the beach? It sounds kind of nice." I rested my chin on my knees.

"What is with you guys?" Roman asked in disbelief.

Santos walked up to us, a plate in his hand, "You know what I'm going to do with my money?" He placed down the plate revealing charred ribs, "Buying some cooking lessons for my man."

Roman picked up one of the ribs and looked at it from all sides as Leo started to argue with Santos about his negativity. Roman dropped the ribs back down on the plate.

"It's going to take a lot more than money to learn how to cook man. That, That's just horrible." Roman said, "But I heard they were looking for a chef down at this animal shelter. You might want to go and check that out."

I shook my head at the big mouth and laughed into my knees. Roman really does have something to say about everything. Brian didn't explain to me what Roman's part was in this job but it was pretty easy to tell. He was a fast talker and could most likely talk his way out of anything. Leo and Santos eventually went off to do their own thing and Roman went to get some refills. This left me alone with Tej once again.

"I always seem to find myself alone with you for some reason."

"That a bad thing?" Tej asked.

I shrugged and stretched out my legs, my feet ending up in his lap, "No, I guess not."

"Dally, I'm sorry about earlier." Tej said with a sigh.

I smiled softly, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to that reaction."

"You shouldn't be though."

I cocked my head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"You just need to work on your confidence."

"In case you haven't been listening to me speak, no ones actually given me a reason to have an ego, let alone boost it." I said.

"Alright then, here it goes." Tej said, "You are an attractive woman. Despite the conservative clothing you wear, it's easy to tell you have a great body. Maybe not a super model but definitely athletic and a little meat never hurt anyone. You're right, you don't have the doe eyes but they're an intense, piercing blue and behind them is a brain. You'll offer more with your IQ than any slutty bimbo could with every inch of their body."

Aaaaaaand…I think I just fell in love. It was a little odd coming from him because he doesn't strike me as the type to be that profound. However, it was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me and I couldn't help but melt at the words. I cleared my head quickly though, not wanting to get ahead of myself.

"And you believe that? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?" I asked.

"Do I seem like the type of guy that says something just to save someone's feelings?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No but you also don't seem like the type of guy that goes on romanticised spiels."

"Are you serious right now?!" Roman exclaimed and pointed to Dom, "Is that the reason you let him beat you in the quarter mile? That was a baby gift!"

"Yo, that's messed up." Brian said, not liking how this conversation was turning out.

Tej patted my legs and I lifted them so he could get up. He held out his hand to me and I took it so he could bring me to stand as well. I grabbed my glass and we walked over to Mia and Brian, the rest of the group gathering around as well.

"You're not taking that from me!" Brian said.

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait, hold on a second." Tej said as we reached the group, "Did he smack that ass or did he grab it and hold-"

I hit Tej in the arm, cutting him off as everyone laughed. They were all giving Mia and Brian their congratulations. I gave Mia mine last night but I was struck by the realisation that I never did tell Brian I was happy for him. Not even after he told me. He walked over to Dom, no doubt asking about the race but Dom brushed him off and told everyone to gather round.

Dom raised his beer bottle to everyone, "Toast."

The team went over and stood in a circle around him and he began to speak to all of us, "Money will come and go. We all know that. The most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here. Right now."

I made eye contact with Brian specifically because even though I didn't like the lifestyle he lead and didn't like him sometimes, he would always be my brother. No matter what I would be there for him, even when I didn't want to be.

"Salute Mi Familia." Dom said and raised his bottle a little higher.

We all clanked our drinks returning the 'Salute' and the others went about their business. I kept eye contact with Brian as everyone left us alone. Mia was the last to leave kissing Brian on the cheek and walking off. I stepped toward Brian and took a sip from my drink but immediately made a face, forgetting what was actually in the glass.

"Ugh, why is this even in my hand." I said and handed Brian the glass.

I took his beer to wash the flavour of the rum away and Brian just laughed. I tried to glare at him but the situation was kind of funny and his laugh was contagious. It was a short bout of chuckles, dying down as we continued to look at each other and I sighed, deciding to speak first.

"I realised that I never actually told you in words how happy I was for you and Mia." I said, "You both deserve a little good in your life."

"Thank you Dalia but I think we all deserve a little good in our lives." Brian said, "That means you too."

"That will come soon enough. We're talking about you though." I said and stepped forward giving him a hug. Stepping away I smiled, "I'm going back to LA when this job is over but I'd like to be there when the baby is born. I want to be one of the first to meet my little niece or nephew."

"Then I'll call you when it get's close." Brian said, "After all, you'll be the god mother."

"Really? Even after the hell I put you through all these years?"

"I would hardly call it hell but I definitely missed you and I'm glad you're here now."

I laughed a little, "And you probably told Mia to not even call me."

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked feigning hurt, "It was all my idea!"

"I'm sure it was Brian, I'm sure it was."

He chuckled and put his arm around me as we walked over to the others. Tomorrow we begin the first day of the rest of our lives and I had to one hundred percent decide where mine was going to be. I couldn't just weave in and out of this life like I've been doing since I followed Brian to LA. I had to choose a side and stick with it because after tomorrow, there will be no going back.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I was with Tej and Brian at the table, going over some last minute details. We were going to leave any time now and we had to make sure we had everything. Tej and I were with the first group going out. We were going in the van with Santos and Leo, and were just waiting for the best time to make our move; that looked to be about now.

"Hobbs is on the other side of the city! We're not going to get a much better window!" Mia called out.

We all looked to her and then to Dom as he began to roll up the blueprints, "Alright everyone! It's show time! First team in position! Let's go!"

Tej and I gathered the last few things we needed like extra wiring, batteries, and Reyes' handprint. We got into the back of the Van as Leo and Santos got in the front and began placing everything as we would need it once we were in front of the safe. It would make things move a lot faster if our tools were set up in order of when we needed them.

I sat down across from Tej and strapped myself in, just as he did. We were on a time crunch so it was going to be a bumpy ride. Leo and Santos were going in as a maintenance team for something or another. That would distract the Rio police department enough to allow Tej and I to crack the safe and load the police cars that Han and Roman were driving. It should be a clean job.

"You wore your hair down again." Tej said, causing me to look up from my twiddling hands and at him.

I shrugged, "You make it sound like I never wear it down."

"I'm just sayin…it looks good." He said.

I laughed lightly, trying to stamp down the feelings his words erupted in me, "You don't have to keep flattering me Tej. You made your point last night."

"Would you just take the damn compliment?" He muttered with a shake of his head.

"Thank you Tej. That was really sweet of you to say." I said sweetly, almost sarcastically, "How was that?"

He didn't answer, he just laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. We completely missed the looks Leo and Santos were giving us through the rear-view mirror. However, if I spoke Spanish, it would have been hard to miss their conversation. Then again, Tej missed their conversation and he does speak Spanish.

"Obtener una carga del duo coqueteo alla." Get a load of the flirting duo back there, Leo said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

Santos grinned, "Cuanto tiempo cree usted que les llevara a conseguir en cada otros pantolones?" How long do you think it will take them to get into each others pants?

Leo laughed, "Le doy una semana." I give it a week.

"Un millon dice cuarenta y ocho horas." One million says seventy-two hours.

I noticed Leo look back between Tej and I before turning and muttering something to Santos. They shook hands and laughed before they fell silent again. That was weird. It was times like these where I really wish I spoke Spanish. We were almost at the police station when we received an incoming call from our walkie-talkies.

"We have a problem." Came Han's voice, "Dom, Brian, Vince, and Mia were just arrested."

I froze when I heard that. My brother was just arrested, by Hobbs no doubt. Brian told me about him, about how ruthless he was. Hobbs got what he wanted by any means necessary and I was worried about what he would do to my brother. For the first time since I came to Rio, I revisited the thought that had crossed my mind many times over the passed few years – I cursed Brian's decision to take that undercover job in LA. It's what lead him to Toretto and it's what lead him to getting arrested by one of the most ruthless men in law enforcement.

"We're aborting mission." Han said into the communication device, "Head back to the warehouse."

We came upon the police station as Han finished his message and instead of turning into the parking garage, we drove right passed. We turned around the block and headed back to the warehouse like Han told us too but I wasn't really paying attention. Brian just got arrested and he was going to go to prison for a very long time. I don't know what I was going to do now.

Part of me knew my brother would expect me to go back to LA and act as if I wasn't a part of this. The DSS doesn't know I'm involved so it would be easy to go back and continue on with my life. If I had not been part of this job and Brian had gotten arrested, I probably would have continued on with my life like normal, however, I was part of this job and I couldn't just turn my back on him.

When we finally got back to the warehouse I was the first one out of the van. Han, Gisele and Roman, were already back and lounging outside the office, wondering what to do. Eventually, Han was looking up the first lights out, Gisele, looking over his shoulder. Roman was just complaining about everything and Leo and Santos were wondering where they would go from here.

I was pacing in front of the sofa, wondering what I could do to help Brian, Dom, and Mia…and I guess Vince as well. Tej was just standing off to the side watching me. I knew he was watching me but I ignored him. The wheels in my head were turning with all possible courses of action but I kept coming back to just one – Break them out.

Tej, finally having enough of watching me pace, stepped forward and grabbed my shoulders, keeping me still, "Calm down."

"Calm down?" I asked in disbelief and shrugged his hands off as I crossed my arms, "The only family I have left in this world – and yes I'm not just talking about my brother – is about to go to prison and I'm contemplating doing something I never thought I would in a million years!"

"What are you talking about?"

I knew he knew what I was talking about; he was just looking for confirmation. Before I could give it however, a huge military grade vehicle pulled into the warehouse. An Armet Gurkha F5, if my research was right. I briefly feared that Hobbs was back for the rest of us, until Brian and Mia stepped out. I ran and threw my arms around my idiot brother, hugging him as tightly as I could.

I pulled back and hit him in the arm, "Don't you ever get arrested again! I was actually considering breaking you out."

He smiled slightly, giving me another hug and let go. I expected him to laugh or come up with some sarcastic reply to my statement but he stayed stone cold serious. Something bad had happened and I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Brian went back into the Armet and I turned to Mia.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay? What happened?" I asked and by this time, the others had gathered round as well.

Mia wiped away some tears, "I'm fine and so is the baby."

She looked back as Dom and Brian came back out of the vehicle carrying someone. I followed her line of sight and noticed the still, bloodied body of Vince. I clutched Mia's hand tightly as we watched Brian and Dom set him on a table. I barely noticed Hobbs and Elena – the female cop – stepping out of the Armet soon after.

I never hated Vince. Sure I didn't particularly like him most of the time, especially when he was a dick to me and my brother, but I didn't hate him. He was still family, I guess…in the weakest term of the word but family none the less. We all slowly paid our respects and left Dom alone with him for a while.

I was sitting beside Brian, my head on his shoulders, "Is it horrible of me to say that I'm glad it wasn't you?" I whispered, wiping away the tears from my cheeks.

Brian put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head, "No, it's not horrible because I know you wish it wasn't him either."

I nodded my head slightly, "Do you understand why I've been so reluctant to be a part of this life, of your life?"

"I've always known why Dally, that's why I've never held it against you." Brian whispered.

I lifted myself from his shoulder and sat up straight, a small smile on my face. He really was the greatest brother. Of course he'd know my reasoning without me having to tell him. It's always been like that and I should have known a few years with no contact wouldn't have changed that.

I looked to Roman who was sitting on the stairs and to Leo who stood beside him. Han, Gisele, and Santos were a little ways to the left of me, where Hobbs and Elena were. Tej was sitting just on the other side of me and I looked to him as well before looking back at Mia. Mia was standing at the end of the table, looking over to Dom who was now making his way over to us.

He looked determined and I knew what was coming. Someone just took his brother and he was out for revenge. I don't blame him, I was just about ready to do the same thing the moment I heard about the arrest. I knew this wasn't over yet and I was game.

"We need to move." Dom said going up the stairs toward the office, "We don't have that much time."

"I got us a flight out." Han said, stepping forward, "We can leave Rio in the rear-view in the next five hours."

"Not to run away!" Dom said loudly, looking back at all of us, "To finish the job."

"Are you crazy Dom?" Gisele asked, "We can't."

"It's a suicide mission." Roman said, standing up, "That's your man over there on the table. The plan is busted! This is bullshit man, Reyes knows we're coming!"

Tej got up from his seat, "He's right. They tripled the detail at the police station. It's going to be a wall of gun fire."

Dom looked around at everyone but he remained firm, "Reyes doesn't get away with this."

Han shook his head, "It's a trap man, and you know that."

Elena, who was standing by the stairs Dom was on, spoke next, "Dom. Listen to them. Run before it's too late. Leave Rio. You can be free."

Dom kept eye contact with her, "Running ain't freedom. You should know that." He turned to everyone else, "You know you're all free to make your own choices."

I stepped forward and said softly, "I'm in Dom."

He looked to me surprised. Everyone knew of my reluctance to be involved in crap like this and to be the first one to step forward must have been a shock to not just him but everyone else as well. I've made my decision though, there is no going back. Dom nodded at me and went up the stairs.

"I'm in too Toretto." Hobbs said loudly so everyone could hear, we all looked at him as he walked forward with the same determination Dom carries, "I'll ride with you…at least until we kill that son of a bitch."

"So what's the plan Dom?" Brian asked, "We can't go sneaking around anymore."

"We don't sneak." Dom said simply, "The only thing he cares about is his money. We pull that, we pull him."

"So how do we do it?" I asked.

"Well," Dom said and pointed at the Armet, "We're going to use that."

We spent the next few days preparing a new plan to get Reyes' money. That involved painting two of the police cars black and planning out a route. Part of the plan had to stay under wraps though because there was no way Hobbs was going to let us keep the money once we got it.

The secret plan involved Gisele, Santos, and Leo stealing a garbage truck and attaching the replicated safe to swap out for the real one. Tej and I were helping the others with the things they needed done because there was no way we would be able to set up our equipment with Hobbs around. He'd get suspicious.

It was exactly three days later when we were ready to go. Han and Roman had left in the two police cars and Gisele, Santos, and Leo left in the van to go get the garbage truck they had stolen the other day. The replicated safe had already been removed from the warehouse and left with the garbage truck.

Mia, Tej, and I were the only ones that were being left behind. Mia was left to keep an eye on the roads and Tej and I to set up the equipment once Hobbs left. I walked up to both Brian and Dom as they prepared to get into the black Chargers to go. Hobbs and Elena were already in the Armet, waiting.

"I just want you both to be careful okay?" I asked, "You both have to come back alive."

Brian laughed and gave me a hug, "We'll do our best."

I let go and glared, "No 'we'll do our best', you'll just do it. No if, ands, or buts." I gave Dom a hug, "Make sure you both come back?"

"Sure thing Dally." Dom said, hugging me back.

I stepped back and let Mia give them each a hug before they each got into a car. Then Hobbs, Brian, and Dom brought their vehicles to life at the same time and peeled out of the warehouse. Once they were gone and there was no chance of them turning back, Mia rushed to the computers and Tej and I began setting up the equipment.

It didn't take much time at all considering everything was still semi in order from the days before. So once that was done, all we had to do was wait for Gisele, Santos, and Leo to arrive with the safe full of cash. I looked over to Mia who had started giving out direction to Brian and Dom, which means it shouldn't be long now. While I waited, I decided to go pack my stuff up.

Going into the room where all the cots are set up, I went over to mine and sat down. I pulled my bag out from under it and began shoving my loose articles of clothing in side. Usually I kept everything in my suitcase, but ever since Tej starting complimenting and flattering me, and making all these little side comment, I've been paying more attention to what I wear more so than usual. I actually changed twice this morning. Speaking of Tej, he came into the room just as I was zipping up my suitcase.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets as he stopped before me.

"Not yet, just preparing."

"Are you going back to California when this is all over?" He asked.

I stood up and nodded my head, "I have a degree to finish. Besides, where else am I going to go?"

Tej shrugged, "I don't know, I was actually kinda hoping you'd come to Miami for awhile." He said nonchalantly, "You could stay with me for a bit."

I raised an eyebrow before laughing a little and turning to my cot to make sure I had everything packed, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were coming onto me."

"Maybe you don't know better Dalia."

I slowly turned back toward him at that comment. There is no way he is saying what I think he's saying. Guys I'm into never like me back. In fact, I could have sworn his type was a little taller, slimmer, and with a few less brain cells.

"What are you trying to say?"

I didn't get an answer; in the conventional sense of the word anyway. Instead he leaned down and brushed his lips lightly over mine and my breath hitched. It was quick and he pulled away just as quickly to no doubt gauge my reaction. This was unexpected. Sure there was light flirting but it wasn't obvious flirting.

"I still don't get it." I said quietly, meeting his eyes.

He chuckled before leaning back down and placing his lips more firmly on mine. It was more heated than the last one of course and I definitely had enough time to respond this time. I stepped closer and placed my arms around neck as he pulled me closer with is his hands on my hips.

We stood there, making out for a couple minutes before he pulled away again, "So what do you say to Miami?"

I breathed deeply, opening my eyes to meet his, "Why don't you come to LA?"

"Because I don't think I like that you'll be sitting in a class ogling your professor." Tej joked.

I sighed, "He is nice to look at." I teased, my arms still wrapped around Tej's neck. I smiled before saying more seriously, "I like learning Tej. It makes me feel important."

He nodded, "Okay…what if you came to Miami and I gave you different kinds of lessons."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What kind of lessons are we talking about?"

"Car lessons?" Tej asked, "You said the one day that after this job, maybe you'd take some lessons on the inner workings of a car. What better person to teach you than me? Of course, there's the added bonus of me opening up my own garage."

"It's tempting, it really is but I really want to finish the term first." I said and then smiled, "There's only three more months left of this term and then I'll see what my options are regarding distance learning."

"You're saying that you'll come to Miami in three months?" Tej asked just to be clear.

I nodded, "I'll move to Miami as soon as my term is done, if you think you can wait that long." I added on that last bit as my insecurity started to show.

Tej seemed to realise this and kissed me again, "I'm positive you're worth the wait."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, just as we heard one of the police cars, no doubt, enter the warehouse.

"Because I've never met someone like you before." Tej said, "And rare things are worth holding out for."

He put a hand on my back and guided me out of the room and into the main area of the warehouse. It was Han that was the first one back and shortly after Roman came pulled in. Once Gisele, Santos, and Leo pulled into the warehouse with that garbage truck, we got to work. Han and Roman pulled the safe out of the truck and Tej and I started hooking up the equipment.

There were no issues with connecting the wires to the key pads. Since we had done it so many times before, we were able to do it completely in sync without even speaking to each other. I grabbed the small handheld device and Tej grabbed the laptop. We stood side by side looking at the safe as we opened the programs we needed and pressed start.

Dom and Brian were soon back but they didn't disturb us. They just continued to let us work on cracking the safe. The two programs completed at the same time and Tej typed something in on the laptop. A few beeps could be heard and I moved a wire behind the locking mechanism as Tej put down his laptop.

He picked up Reyes' hand print and turned to me, "Who should do the honours, you or me?" He asked.

I motioned my hand toward the safe before crossing my arms and stepping back, "It's all yours."

He lifted up the hand print and looked at the safe, "Come on baby…Don't be mean."

Tej breathed deeply as he placed the hand print on the palm scanner and put his hand over top of it. The scanner scanned the palm print, the light turned green, and the safe clicked indicating it was unlocked. The relief in the room was palpable and it quickly turned into anticipation and excitement.

Tej looked back to all of us as he turned the handle and pulled the door open slowly. I couldn't help but gasp at the amount of money that was before my eyes. I'd never seen this much before, probably wouldn't have in many lifetimes, if it weren't for this small group of people…this family.

Roman was the first to run at it, picking it up and waving it around and running it all over his face. I laughed and looked at Tej who looked stunned and gleeful all in one. I looked back at Brian who was hugging Mia and smiling at me over her shoulder. I smiled back and turned back to the money, rubbing my hands. Time to start the rest of our lives.


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped out of the airport in the hot summer air and breathed in. The air was dry and hot and I was sweating despite my jean shorts and camisole. I've never worn very revealing clothing before but something told me that was about to change if I was going to be spending more of my time in this heat.

I haled a cab, put my suitcase in the truck and got into the back seat. I handed over a piece of paper with the address on it and watched as the driver punched it into the GPS. As he drove I looked at the scenery and smiled. It really was beautiful here and not that far off from the home atmosphere.

When we pulled up to my destination I felt antsy, excited, and nervous all rolled into one. I got my suitcase out of the trunk and paid the driver, leaving a generous tip…because I can do that now. I watched the taxi leave and pulled my suitcase up to the open garage door. I stopped and just watched as the person I've been waiting to see the passed three months worked on the engine of a car.

"Is there anything I can help you with?!" He called out after I knocked on the metal track of the garage door.

"Yeah, I was looking for lessons on mechanics and engineering. Know where I could get some?" I asked as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

At the sound of my voice, he lifted his head up but hit it off the hood of the Honda Civic he was working on. He rubbed his head as he stepped away from the car and looked toward me. He smiled and crossed his arms as he looked me up and down.

"You're a few days early." He said.

I shrugged, "Thought I'd surprise you."

He set down the wrench he had in his hand and came over to me, putting his hands on my hips, "You succeeded."

"Was I worth the wait?" I asked quietly.

"Definitely." He said and kissed me deeply, "And if you're going to keep dressing like that, then I don't think we'll ever leave Miami."

I laughed and kissed him again, bringing my arms up around his neck. He lifted me up and brought me over to his work bench, setting me down and stepping between my legs. This felt good – being with someone that was with me because they liked who I was and not for any ulterior motive or motherly expectation.

Tej pulled away slightly, kissing my cheek and whispering in my ear, "Maybe now isn't the best time for this." He indicated the open garage door.

"I suppose you're right." I sighed and jumped down from the work bench, my body sliding down his as I did so since there really wasn't a lot of space, "How about you give me my first lesson then?"

I walked over to the Civic and just looked at the engine. Tej said it wouldn't take much to learn since I was already an expert on systems and circuits. He said it's relatively the same thing, so we'll see.

We spent the next three hours working on the Civic. Actually, Tej finished working on the Civic after the first hour; the remaining two hours were spent with Tej teaching me the basics using this car for the subject matter. We snuck in kisses and light touches here and there but for the most part, focused on what we were doing. It really was fascinating and I could see why he loved his job so much.

"I think it's time to close up now." Tej finally said after a moment of watching me poke around under the hood of the car.

I looked up to the clock on the wall, "It's only four. You really close up this early?"

"Actually six, but there's special circumstances today." Tej said as he took off his body suit.

I took a rag and wiped off my hands, "And what's that?"

"I really want to take you home." Tej replied and hung up his suit. He came back over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me from the garage and grabbing my suitcase.

"Surely we're going to go for dinner first?" I asked as he brought me over to his Ford Galaxy, "I'm not going to let you have your way with me, without a proper date first."

He sighed as he opened up the passenger side door, "You're going to make me work for it aren't you?"

I smirked, "You said I was worth the wait. Unless you've changed your mind of course?"

"See, now you're just being mean." Tej said with a shake of his head.

….

It's been a month since I came to Miami and Tej managed to convince me to live with him. My original plan was to come and stay with him for a few days until I found my own place. Tej wasn't having it though. He didn't understand why I would want my own house when his beach front property was big enough for the both of us.

I eventually gave in though, especially after realising how nice it was to wake up next to him. It was a warm, comfortable, and soothing experience. It's how I felt at this exact moment. I woke up to light traces on my bare back and snuggled more into his side, smoothing my hand over his abs and chest.

I've come to realise that in Miami, sleeping nude is necessary if you want to keep cool in the hot summer nights. I've also come to realise that sleeping nude while next to Tej is mandatory. Not that I'm complaining.

"Good morning." I said through a yawn, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I have to go pick up my car – it came in today. Then I need to go into the garage. My Galaxy needs an oil change." He said as he continued tracing designs on my back.

"I'll go get your car today. You go do the oil change." I said and was about to get up but was pulled back down.

Tej lightly pushed me so I was on my back and leaned over me, "Sounds like a plan but the first thing on my list of things to do today is you." He said and started to kiss down my neck. This was definitely not a bad way to start the day.

…..

I pulled into Tej's garage and notice another Koenigsegg CCXR there with a girl leaning up against the rear passenger wheel well. I shook my head as I came to a stop beside it and looking into the open garage door. I saw a stunned Roman come out to examine the car and laughed as he turned back to Tej. "Man this is crazy!" Roman shouted back at Tej. "Yeah, I guess that means there are two in the western hemisphere eah?" Tej called out while holding up two fingers. I laughed and got out of the car, coming to stand in front of it. Roman came to sudden stop when he recognised me and looked me up and down before turning back to Tej. "And you got baby O'Conner too? Not to mention you got her in a dress?!" Roman exclaimed, "Does Brian know about this?" He was right, I never wear dresses. Or never used too but the more time I spend with Tej, the more I seem to be changing. It's not for the worse either. He brings out the more confident side of me and I wouldn't have it any other way. I smirked at Roman, "Brian will know eventually. I'm going to be visiting him soon you know." Tej came up beside me and put his arm around my shoulder, "What smart ass reply do you have now?" "Nothin, nothin, just we both have beautiful cars, gorgeous honeys…We can shine together man." Roman said with the biggest grin, "Get dressed man, we got things to do!" Tej chuckled before he took off his body suit to reveal him ready to go in a dark blue polo and pair of jeans. Tej came up to me after he hung up his suit and I passed him the keys to his car. We got in and as he turned on the car, he leaned over and kissed me. "Just so you know I definitely have the more gorgeous girl." Tej said to me before taking off after Roman. … "You really told Brian about us?" Tej asked as he pulled onto the highway from the airport. "We've been living together for three months. It was time too." I smiled as I put my hand over his on the gear shift. "How did he seem?" Tej asked. I shrugged, "Oh, he was cool." "_I guess now would be a great time to tell you that I moved to Miami." I said to Brian, Mia, and Dom as I held a new born Jack in my arms. We were in the hospital at the moment and Mia had just given birth 4 hours ago. _ _Brian furrowed his brows, "I thought you hated Miami?" _ "_I never said I hated it." I said and began cooing at Jack. I briefly wondered if Tej would ever want kids but shook my head, way too soon to go there._ "_You said and I quote 'I hate Miami, I am never coming back here Brian. Don't you ever dare ask me too'." Brian said, "That doesn't leave much for misinterpretation." _ _I sighed as I gave baby Jack back to his mother, "Maybe I found a new reason to like it." _ _Dom was on the other side of Mia's hospital bed and the two of them quietly watched the scene unfold. _ _Brian crossed his arms, "Alright, who is he?"_ "_Well, if you must know. It's Tej." I shrugged. _ "_T-Tej?" Brian asked, "Are you serious? Why him?"_ "_Why not him?" I asked, "He makes me feel special. Like I'm worth something. Like I'm beautiful." _ _He ran his hands through his hair before pointing at me, "Fine but the next time I see him, I'm going to make sure to put the fear of God in him." _ "_Actually," I turned to Dom who spoke, "I'll help with that."_ I think I'll be keeping that last part to myself for now. No need to make Tej worry over what is probably nothing. I looked out the window and noticed we were heading in the opposite direction of home and looked over to Tej, confused. He hasn't seen me in two weeks. If I knew him like I thought I did, he would have brought me right home to have his way with me. "Where are we going?" I asked. He flipped his hand over and laced his fingers with mine, sending me a quick smirk, "Well, I know how much you love this car. So I thought I'd buy another car." "Do we really need another one or is that just your excuse for 'I saw a car I like and I want it'?" I asked. "Alright, you caught me but I think you'll like this one as well." "You know…I've come to appreciate cars more…especially fast ones but I still don't have the impulse to buy every nice car that I see." I said with a roll of my eyes. Tej laughed, "That's fine. I have that impulse for you." We pulled up into a car lot and I immediately noticed a red and white one pulled up right outside the front doors. I shook my head when I realised that was the one we were here for. Of course he would want to add a Ferrari FXX to his car collection…at this rate we're going to need a bigger house. "Alright," I decided, "If we're getting that, I get to drive it home." "Thought you might say that." Tej said. "And we're racing. So you might as well head on out." I said as I got out of the car, "You might need a head start." "What's your prize if you win?" Tej asked. "Better yet," I said as I leaned over the passenger side door toward him, "What's yours?" Tej peeled out of the car lot after that and I smiled as I went into the dealer. I went up to the reception desk and told her that I was here to pick up the car for Tej Parker. Surprisingly, everything was already done and all she did was hand me the keys. This was weird, how often do you go into a dealership without having to do any last minute paperwork? I didn't put much stock into it though. I unlocked the door to the Ferrari and got in. I sunk into the drivers' seat and groaned; it was so comfortable. I held down the clutch and brake and turned the key, the car turning on with a low purr. It even sounded beautiful. I ripped out of the parking lot and down the street toward home. When I pulled into the round about driveway I noticed the lights weren't on in the house which was weird because the Koenigsegg was in the driveway. I got out of the car, locked it, and went inside. I gasped at what I saw. There _were_ lights on in the house but it was candlelight and I followed the candlelight into the kitchen. I saw Tej by the stereo in the kitchen and once he saw me he pressed play. Beautiful by Mariah Carey ft. Migul came on. I watched as Tej took a step toward me. I never figured him for a romantic, but I guess when someone cares about you, they will continuously surprise you. "What's all this for?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer. "To show you that I care." Tej said, "That I'm committed, and that I missed you." I sighed in relief at his answer, "Well, you've done so. Right down to the song." I was worried he was going to say he loved me and we weren't ready for that yet. It hasn't been very long. Three months of talking every other day on the phone and then three months of living together. Our relationship, although strong and getting stronger, is still new. I believe we'll be ready for love soon, but for now, this was perfect. "I would hope so, because you are beautiful." Tej said. I gave him a kiss in gratitude, "And you make me feel that way. Now what's for supper?" I asked as I noticed the dinner table set up with silver covers over our plates, "I hope you didn't cook." "Haha, that's funny." Tej said sarcastically and directed me to sit down in one of the chairs, "But to ease your mind. I didn't. I got your favourite though." He lifted the cover and there were two slices of Hawaiian pizza on my plate. He lifted the cover on his plate and I noticed there was the same thing. I really was touched by this, considering he doesn't even like Hawaiian pizza. I gazed at him across the table as I ate and I wondered how I could be so lucky. I couldn't thank Mia enough for calling me to Rio. When we were done eating, we ended up turning up the music and dancing around the house before ending up in our bedroom. The sex has always been good but this time was somehow different than all the others. We took our time, both give and taking. Every caress and every kiss was done slowly and savouring. It was beautiful and afterwards, despite the late hour, we stayed awake talking, basking in the afterglow. "You didn't by that car just because you wanted it." I stated as I drew circles on his chest, "You bought it as a distraction." "You're just to smart for your own good." "That's why you like me though." ….. A couple months later, Tej left the garage to a couple of his new employees that I convinced him to hire and we decided to spend the day at the beach in the Spanish District. It was beautiful out and since I'm now comfortable enough to wear a bikini, I wanted to take advantage. After a morning of sitting out in the sun tanning, Tej and I decided to get some lunch and explore the shops. I put on my daisy dukes and we walked around. We were in one of the gift shops and I saw a shark tooth necklace. I picked it up as Tej came over and I held it out against his naked chest. It suited him so I bought it. "My girlfriend is buying me jewellery…" Tej deadpanned. "Stop acting like you hate it." I said as I put it around his neck and kissed him, "You look hot. Besides, it goes great with your bracelet." I tugged at the pink elastic band around his wrist that he never takes off. We left the store hand in hand, heading back toward the car, "I look hot eh?" I bumped his hip with mine, "Always." We got back to the car and Tej looked toward the ATM as we passed it. When we got back to the car he popped the trunk and dug something out. I knew exactly what it was and I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to stop at the ATM to get some cash alright?" Tej asked. I shrugged, "Need some help?" "Nah but you can come with if you like." He said as he spun me around and pushed me forward. "You know one day, you're going to get caught." I said as I leaned against the ATM as he propped open the number pad of the ATM and started rewiring it. "It's a good thing I have the money to buy my freedom then isn't?" Tej smirked as he finished up. To make himself look less suspicious, he did withdraw some money as well. As we were leaving, he began counting the cash he took out and I linked my arm through his. "Hey Tej!" Some guy sitting at one of the tables calls out, the two of us look over, "Look at you, rolling in a Ferrari, pockets full of cash, honey on your arm." The guy's friend spoke up next, "Yeah man, you used to be all Robin Hood, sharing all the money you got." "You know what I'm telling you." The first guy said, "Money changed you." I've been taking Spanish lessons nearly everyday since I came to Miami and I was getting good at it. I still had a long way to go before I became fluent but at least I could somewhat understand what they were saying. "Money has changed me." He said in Spanish, as if it was no big deal and he had no care in the world, "I realised money doesn't grow on trees." As he walked away, me on his arm he looked back and called out, "It rains from the sky!" He brought out a device and pressed a button, causing the ATM machine to spit out cash. We watched as everyone swarmed toward the ATM to get at it. I turned Tej's face toward me and kissed him hard. Just as he started to kiss back though, his phone rang. I pulled away with a sigh and leaned against the car as he picked up his phone. "Hey…" Tej answered. There was a long pause, no doubt whoever it was, was explaining something because Tej kept nodding along, "Yeah, we'll be there." Tej hung up the phone and looked at me. By the serious look on his face, I knew it was important. "Dom needs our help." I nodded, "Alright, when do we leave?" I asked. "Three days." Tej said confused, "What? No protests or arguments?" I shook my head no, "I decided when I was in Rio that if I was going to be part of the family, then I had to take on everything that came with it. You think I would have come to Miami otherwise?" I asked as I went around to the passenger side and got in the car. Tej got in as well, "Hold on a sec, are you saying you chose me over having a stable normal life?" "No. I'm saying I chose Brian and the rest of the family over having a stable normal life. It was a bonus that you just happened to be part of it."

He kissed me then and I knew no matter what this new adventure entailed, we'd make it through. I think we could make it through anything.


End file.
